


Flesh Is Weak

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius imparts some carnal knowledge to his son. Pairing Lucius/Draco





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Flesh Is Weak  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Rating: M+  
Pairing: Lucius/Draco  
Warnings: chan, consensual incest  
Summary: Lucius gives his son a lesson in sins of the flesh.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling keeps the prettiest boys for herself. I just borrow them from time to time.

Lucius Malfoy strolled down the hallway toward his son’s room. He’d gotten tickets to the quidditch match that Draco had wanted to see, so he wanted to tell the boy the good news. The man stood poised to knock on the door, when he heard strange muffled noises from the room beyond. Muffled noises of a carnal variety.

He pushed open the door to the room, noticing that Draco quickly put the book that he had been reading face down onto his lap. Lucius noted the flushed look of his son’s face, perspiration making his skin shine slightly in the sunlight streaming through the window. “Is everything alright?” the elder Malfoy asked. “I heard strange noises.”

Draco smiled nervously. “Nothing’s wrong, Father.” The teen hoped that his voice sounded level. “I was just reading.”

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, considering how the boy held the book more tightly in his lap. “Really?” The man strode into the room toward the bed, seeing how his son shifted anxiously. “What were you reading?”

Draco wet his lips, trying to look casual when his anxiety level was rising. He was hoping, praying, that the man wouldn’t realize what he’d been doing. “Just some homework.”

Lucius stood in front of the teen, who had swung his legs over the side of the large bed. “May I see what you were studying? I’d like to see what they’re teaching students at Hogwarts these days.”

Draco frowned, hesitating before he spoke. “I… I don’t think that you really want to see, Father. It’s really rather boring-”

He was interrupted by his father snatching the book from his lap, looking at the pages that it was opened to. While the cover made the book appear to be a textbook, it most definitely was not. The book was of a sexual nature. It even had moving pictures. With sound. It didn’t surprise Lucius that his son would be curious about sexuality. He was at that age. It did surprise him that the pages featured two men. A beautiful man with ash blonde hair was plowing a gorgeous young waif of a boy beneath him, also blonde. The man in the photo was reminiscent enough of himself that it gave the elder Malfoy pause. He raised an eyebrow at the teen shifting apprehensively on the bed. The man couldn’t help but notice the nascent erection that Draco had been attempting to hide with the racy book.

Draco regarded the man with more than a little anxiety, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “F-Father,” he began, “Don’t be angry.”

Lucius smiled at his son patiently. “I’m not angry, Draco. I’m just a little… surprised. I wasn’t aware that you had… tastes such as this.” He smirked playfully. “Is there a reason that you were looking at this particular page?” He let Draco see his eyes fall to his erection. “It seems to have had quite an effect on you.”

Draco was speechless, heat rising to his face. His father had figured out his secret. The teen thought the man would be angrier now that he had that knowledge. But the elder Malfoy seemed good-natured about the whole thing. Draco interpreted his father’s behavior as humor at his expense. “Don’t mock me,” the teen replied petulantly, aware that he shouldn’t take that tone with the man, but was unable to help himself.

Lucius sighed, smirk fading into a gentle, but still playful expression. He spoke as he sat next to the teen on the bed. “I wasn’t mocking you, Draco. It’s just that you are so cute when you blush.” He ruffled the teen’s hair intentionally, knowing that it would annoy the boy. The elder Malfoy was rewarded with his son’s trademarked pout.

Draco fixed his rumpled hair with one hand. “I can’t help but blush. It’s embarrassing! I’m willing to bet that you weren’t a pervert who thought about your father that way. You’re taking this surprisingly well, I might add.”

Lucius regarded his son’s upturned face. Draco had grown quite a bit in the past year, but still hadn’t become as tall as him yet. “It’s true that I never had a crush on my father. But then, he wasn’t nearly as handsome as I am.”

Draco chuckled at the joke in spite of himself. “You’re really not angry about this?” he asked after the light-hearted moment.

“No, Draco,” the elder Malfoy replied, shifting closer to the teen to place an arm loosely around his shoulders. “Everyone has urges. Some are rather… strange and poorly understood. Of course, one doesn’t have to give in to these urges. But when both partners are willing…” Lucius said, giving his son a significant look, “Well, flesh is weak, as they say.” At that, the man leaned down to claim the teen’s lips.

Draco gasped as his father kissed him passionately. The man parted the teen’s lips with his own, tongue diving inside. After a few moments, they broke apart, Draco left panting breathlessly. This was turning out to be more than the teen had ever hoped for. The man planted sucking kisses on his face and neck. Draco could feel a hand gliding up his inner thigh toward his twitching erection. His father stroked him through his clothing skillfully, massaging fingers fanning the flames of the teen’s desire. It wasn’t long before Draco was moaning softly.

Lucius pulled back to eye the teen thoughtfully. “I think we’ll have to do something about this,” he said, giving Draco’s erection a firm squeeze. Draco looked down disbelievingly as his father knelt on the floor before him, taking up residence between his spread thighs. The teen panted with need as the man made short work of the zipper to his pants. Reaching inside the teen’s briefs, Lucius’ hand surrounded his son’s firm cock, stroking lightly. Just that amount of stimulation caused Draco to give a needy moan. Smirking, Lucius leaned down to take the flesh into his mouth.

Falling back onto the bed, Draco groaned, all his previous shame forgotten in the face of the exquisite pleasure that was his father’s mouth. It was like ten fantasies coming true all at once. The feel of that suction around him, as if he was a meal for a starving man, that swirling tongue, had him arching off the bed moments later in orgasm. Draco sank into the sheets, spent, the elder Malfoy swallowing around him. 

“That… that was excellent,” Draco told the man as he rose from the floor. “I’ve never felt anything that good before.”

“Of course, it was,” Lucius replied, sitting next to the teen. “I’m much better at giving pleasure than some book and your hand.” He watched the boy push up into a sitting position beside him. He smiled predatorily. “You know, Draco. I do believe that I’ve taught you that when someone does something nice for you, that you should return the favor.”

Realizing what his father was asking him to do, Draco eyed him uncertainly. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t know if I can do it as well as you.”

Lucius smiled. “That’s alright.” His eyes narrowed. “All things improve with practice.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to kneel, but he did so without the confidence of his father. Shaky hands unfastened his father’s trousers, pulling out the half-erect member. The teen stared at it for a moment in such a way that it seemed as if he feared it would bite him. He looked up at his father who smiled patiently. Father had done the same for him. And if it was good enough for Father… Draco licked experimentally at the head, glancing up to see the elder Malfoy wet his lips expectantly. He couldn’t disappoint him, could he?

Draco slowly took the man into his mouth, sucking lightly. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The teen found it to be rather pleasant actually, velvety skin tasting good against his lips. Of course, what Draco really enjoyed about the act were the expressions and sounds that he could cause his father to make. Seeing the man’s head thrown back, open mouth yielding wanton moans because of his actions, made the teen hard once more. After a few moments, Draco found himself pushed away gently. He looked up questioningly at the man.

Lucius gazed at him with a lustful expression. “I’d much rather find release elsewhere. It would be more pleasurable for both of us.”

The elder Malfoy gestured for the teen to stand, helping him remove his clothes. Draco was more than a little self-conscious, thinking himself to be too thin. The expression on his father’s face as inch after creamy inch of flesh was revealed told the teen that he had nothing to worry about. As Draco lay on the soft bed, he was treated to the sight of the man stripping down to his bare skin. His father was magnificent. A deliciously toned and muscular body greeted him. Draco hoped to look as good as that when he became older.

With a sly smile, Lucius prowled toward the boy, covering his body with his own. He kissed the boy deeply as arms wound around his shoulders. Pressing the teen to the bed, Lucius began to grind their erections together slowly. The teen matched his father’s movements, hissing his pleasure. Lucius loved the way that he had the boy writhing beneath him. When the man halted his motion, Draco frowned up at him.

“Why did you stop? It felt so good.”

A broad smile spread across the man’s face. “I’m going to show you something much, much better. Open your legs.”

Draco did as he was told, watching his father retrieve a bottle of lotion from the nightstand table. Real lubricant was better, but Lucius didn’t have his wand, so this would have to do. He spread some onto his fingers, and then began to tease the boy’s entrance with the slick digits. Draco gasped as one slipped inside, stroking him deeply. The teen found it to be quite pleasant. A second finger joined the first, a scissoring motion stretching his virginal passage. Three fingers found him wincing at first until he was stretched adequately. Lucius smirked at how the teen was soon grinding against his hand.

Withdrawing his fingers, Lucius squeezed more lotion onto his hand to spread onto his erection. Draco’s chest heaved in anticipation. This was it. His greatest fantasy was upon him. He had no doubts that this experience would top any and all expectations. The press of his father’s cock at his entrance had Draco wincing as he tried to relax. Eyes closed, he could feel the light kisses ghosted over his face in comfort. Gentle, slow pressure soon breeched the untried passage. Draco gasped deeply, stretching around his father’s girth. It wasn’t long before Lucius was completely inside. He paused, allowing the panting teen to adjust. He needed pause for himself as well. The tightness of the passage almost outdid him. Lucius forced himself not to come, even reciting potions formulas to distract himself. Draco deserved the best from him. He was his son, after all.

After a brief reprieve, Lucius began to thrust into his son’s heat, enjoying the way the teen seemed to cradle him within his body. Picking up the pace, he looked down into Draco’s face. The teen’s head was tilted back, brows knitted together, wide eyes staring up into nothing. His mouth hung open, delicious moans uttered on every stroke. Lucius nibbled on the column of the teen’s throat, lapping at skin salty from sweat. 

A change in angle had blunt nails digging into the man’s shoulders as Draco arched his back, groaning and whimpering loudly. Lean legs wrapped around the elder Malfoy as he showed the teen pleasures that he’d never known. The teen pleaded for more of the overwhelming sensations, hungry for as much as his father could give. Lucius was more than happy to indulge him. 

All too soon, the teen stiffened, muscles pulled taught in orgasm. It was a wonder that the elder Malfoy wasn’t rendered deaf by the scream that the boy let out so near to his ear. Warm wetness spread between the pair as the teen released himself. Lucius was only able to thrust several more times into the constricting passage before he found himself spilling his seed deep within the boy. The pair collapsed together, panting for breath. The creak of a door found the elder Malfoy glowering over his shoulder at the house elf who dared to peek his head into the room.

“Is Master Draco alright?” the creature asked, “Wibble heard screaming.”

Lucius grabbed the pornographic book and lobbed it in the house elf’s direction. It struck him soundly in the head with a dull thud, leaving the creature whimpering.

“Get out.” Lucius said indignantly. “You’re ruining our afterglow.”

After muttering numerous apologies, the creature made a hasty exit. He had always suspected that his elder master had unconventional tastes in lovers.

End.


End file.
